Volviendo donde todo Comenzó
by BlossxBrick1130
Summary: Como lo dice el titulo volví donde me había alejado por tantos años solo por que tú así lo quisiste...para luego volverme a dejar ahí sin ningún remordimiento y sin importarte mis sentimientos...¿Tú nunca le harías eso a una amiga verdad?¿Tu amistad es sincera cierto?¿En ti si puedo confiar?Solo necesito que me comprendan...¿Has pasado por esto?...


**Este One-shot va dedicado a todas las personas que han pasado por esto o todavía lo están pasando y en especial a Lía-sennenko que hablando con ella me llegó la idea JAJA, tal vez te sientas identificada como yo con esto...**

**No es un personaje específico **

* * *

Es duro ver como las cosas por las que peleaste se han perdiendo poco a poco y como lo que más quería te lo arrebatan de las manos en un par de segundos con solo unas palabritas y ya...

No puedo creer que vuelva a entrar en la oscuridad, la soledad y el silencio aquellas mejores amigas que las había olvidado por que llegaste tú para mostrarme la luz

No puedo creer que solo eramos tu y yo nadie más y por cosas del destino conociéramos a la otra y que por ella me cambiaras que tuvieras en gran cinismo y un día como cualquiera me dijeras "No es por nada pero ya no quiere ser mas tu amiga no te lo tomes a mal pero prefiero a ella que a ti"

No puedo creer que la felicidad, la dicha de que alguien yo le importara y sobretodo aunque quiera negarlo...el amor y el cariño que me hacías sentir y que tu también sentías por mí o eso era lo que pensaba hasta ahora...

No puedo creer que fueras una gran actriz para cegarme completa de la realidad y llevarme a un mundo de fantasías donde el mundo lo creaste tu para que me pudieras manipular, un mundo donde yo no tenía la más mínima autoridad pues todo tú lo hacías a tu forma y yo solo te seguía callada en silencia pero con aun gran sonrisa de verdad una sonrisa y una dicha tan grande que solo podía sentir a tu lado y el de más nadie...

No puedo creer que fuera yo la que te sacó de tu rincón, de esa oscuridad que reinaba en ti diciéndote que en el mundo hay cosas mejores que estar siempre con la negatividad, y ahora sea yo que esté en aquella oscuridad, siento como ellas tres me dicen que jamás debí de salir de ahí que yo estaría mejor con ellas que con otras personas...

No puedo creer que siempre yo estaba sola, con mis pensamientos, mis ideas locas pero eran mías divirtiéndome yo sola y que un día anormal vinieras y me acompañaras en todos mis penas y alegrías dando a mi vida y a mi mundo un grito de 180º...

No puedo creer que vuelva de nuevo al principio de todo, donde comenzó todo con ellas mis más fieles amigas que nunca me traicionaron, nunca me hicieron daño pero si es así por estando con ellas me siento tan...como decirlo..¿triste?...¡NO! jamás quiero sentir de nuevo eso...ya no quiero...

Como me dijo una vez una niña que se me acercó un día cuando estaba sola...en una esquina...:

-Puedes esconder en una sonrisa tu dolor.

-Puedes esconder en una sonrisa tus preocupaciones.

-Puedes esconder en una sonrisa la furia que tienes.

-Puedes esconder en una sonrisa las ganas de llorar.

-Pero no puedes esconder con una sonrisa lo que realmente te pasa a tus amigos alrededor tuyos, los que puedes llamar verdaderos amigos por que con solo verte sabrán que te pasa y luego se fue ni me dio tiempo de preguntarle su nombre...pero en esa niña sentí algo especial como una conexión, tal vez fue mi imaginación pero vi que ella y yo compartíamos el mismo dolor aunque no nos conociéramos...

Siéndoles sincera en la ultima parte se equivoco, nadie aparte de ella algunas veces, se dio de cuenta de lo que yo realmente sentía o estaba pasando, no ha llegado ese momento ni con ella pero ya ni lo quiero vivir, a veces si hacía que el dijera pero otras no...no era que le tenía con fía al contrario sino que no sentía que era de importancia...esa niña de verdad me llamaba mucho la atención pero nunca hice nada para buscarla ni ella a mí en cambio sus palabras y su imagen están en mis más profundos recuerdos...

Quiero volver a ser la misma de antes no la Yo que han creados todas a mi alrededor una que tiene sentimientos, como me dijo aquella niña que se sonroja fácilmente, con solo un acercamiento una acaricia, un abrazo, que le dijeran un Te quiero un Te amo y le ardía toda la cara, que cuando tenía miedo tiembla, la que confía en todos con solo ellos le digan Todo está bien, puedes confiar en mí y que ella se eche a llorar como una niña pequeña...¡NO! esa no...

Quiero ser mi YO original la niña casi sin sentimientos, fría, ruda, que tenía un escudo invisible para que no la hirieran, que se protegía de todo y de todos, que era muy difícil que sintiera miedo, que se sonrojara, a la veía la vida con dos puntos de vista la positiva y la negativa, la que se sentaba en un rincón de su cuarto a llorar sola abrazada a un peluche, tratando de ser fuerte por su cuenta sin la ayuda de nadie, la que nunca demostraba que quería un abrazo o un cariño de parte de alguien para sentirse feliz, que no necesitaba de amigas para vivir mejor, que solo necesita a la oscuridad, la soledad y el silencio a ellas dos únicamente y a nadie más, que no reía por reír, la que jugaba sola y hacía sus cosas por su cuenta sin la ayuda de nadie...esa es mi Yo verdadera...esa es Yo que quiero volver a ser...

Quiero saber donde quedó esa Yo...la que se sentía segura de ella misma de que podía con todo si se lo proponía, que día a día se esforzaba para ser más fuerte y así un día ser impenetrable y que nadie la hiriera...solo espero que esté bien...que mi Yo falsa no la haya ahuyentado del todo que en mi corazón todavía esté ahí esperando el día que me decida y la exponga de nuevo ..pero que por ahora este muy adentro y protegida que yo le promete que ese día llegará no se cuando pero sé que llegara y ese día voy a ser feliz de nuevo...

Quiero volver en el tiempo para no cometer la locura de confiar en ti...de que me hirieras como lo has hecho e hiciste...ahora que tu me dejaste ya ni mis "amigos me hablan" no sé que les haya dicho o que yo haya hecho pero ni me prestan atención ya nada... últimamente la única frase que siempre me dicen "No dije nada olvídalo" trato de que me digan pero me gritan y en esos momentos no digo nada y solo me voy son esos momentos que estoy segura que mi Yo verdadero está ahí por que no me pongo a llorar...

Quiero volver a creer en el amor como antes de que algún día va a llegar mi príncipe azul pero caigo en la realidad que eso nunca va a pasar, ya no creo en el amor me han hecho mucho daño...diría que mas o menos tengo miedo:

-Miedo de amar

-Miedo de ilusionarme

-Miedo de que me hagan daño

-Miedo de no poder recuperarme...y sobre todo...

-Miedo de no poder olvidarte...

Ahora solo me queda conformarme que tu te has ido con ella y que tienes todavía el descaro y la hipocresía de saludarme y sonreírme después de que me dejaste muy en claro que no querías ser mi amiga más nunca que ella era mejor que yo, de que yo no vuelva a ser la misma y que aunque más quisiera volver en el tiempo no tengo esa habilidad...que amigos hay muy pocos...y tener que ocultarme para jamás salir...

Solo me queda decir gracias por que a pesar de todo...tuve momentos muy buenos...-dice una niña mirando a la nada y con los ojos aguados...

* * *

**Que tal Lía te gusto? y a ustedes? ¿Reviews? **


End file.
